


u r enough, jisung

by sunglele



Series: chenji canonverse [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 liner drunk asf, Angst, Canon, ChenJi, Fluffy, M/M, a lots of kisses, chenle comforting him, chensung - Freeform, jisung sad because he got injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglele/pseuds/sunglele
Summary: After the Soribada awards, Jisung was feeling incredibly disappointed and sad because he couldn't perform due his knee injury, once he got home he hid himself in his bedroom where he finally could break down.For the boy, nobody could make him feel any less   cold and miserable that night.Nothing but his little sun, Chenle, who made sure to take care of his best friend in the best way possible.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: chenji canonverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891303
Comments: 16
Kudos: 183





	u r enough, jisung

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy it 🥺✨

Dream's Dorm – 8 pm. 

Jisung was lying in his bed, his gaze glued to the ceiling, as he felt the water drops from his hair recently washed slowly soaking the sheets. He had his arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to make himself feel secure, although it wasn't helping him at all. 

They had just come back from the awards they attended earlier – in which was the first event in a while that they had the opportunity to meet their fans, due the pandemic, and Jisung was feeling the worst that night for feeling that he couldn't deliver to his fans a good performance, feeling like he wasn't  _ enough _ the love of his dearest nctzens.

You see, even in perfect condition Jisung always tends to believe that he's not good enough, and now that he got a knee injury during a dance practice and not being able to dance at all for a while, it was just making him feel beyond miserable. He hated himself for being like that, for blaming and not having patience with himself, and all he truly wondered was if he was ever going to not feel bad after every performance he had.

All he wanted was to be satisfied with himself, at least for once. 

Meanwhile Chenle was in the living room with the rest of the boys. After Soribada the older ones decided to celebrate their Bonsang with soju and some snacks, which Chenle would enjoy a lot if he didn't have his mind in somewhere else at that moment. 

_ Jisung _ . 

Every 3 thoughts Chenle had 5 were about Jisung that night.

He was barely listening to what his drunk hyungs were saying, all he had in his mind was the sad look in Jisung's face, the way that as soon as he got home he went straight to the room with his shoulders hunched, how he didn't say a single word all their way back home, how he didn't even stay with them for a moment to chat while drinking his favorite chocolate

How he didn't look in his eyes the whole day. 

"Hey, Chenle! You're looking way too quiet, come here and drink with us!" Jeno said to him.

Chenle simply hummed a _ no, i'm okay  _ back making the boys call him a kid through laughters but he didn't bother at it, instead he got up and announced that he was heading to Jisung's room with a blank smile. 

"Yes, you're right, you're still  _ way _ too young… go play video games with Jisungie..." Jaemin said with a cute tone. 

Chenle this time let a cute giggle out of his mouth at the scene of Jaemin clinging onto Jeno's back who was already cuddling with Haechan while Renjun watched them with a disgusted face. 

"Right, Goodnight, Hyungs!" Chenle said, finally leaving the place, and then headed to Jisung's room. 

  
  


He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath.

He knew what he was going to face and although he has dealt with the boy being in that state several times, it's never easy for him to see Jisung that way. He knocked the door softly but didn't get an answer, then he knocked a bit harder but still nothing, so he turned the knob and put only his head into the room, finding a defeated Jisung lying in his bed. 

He walked silently into the room and closed the door behind him, trying to make no noise – Quite a mission impossible, because he's Chenle. – then moved to the end of the bed where he sat a bit distant to the younger boy, however, still being able to observe his dear friend. 

Jisung knew that Chenle was there, but his body had no strength to do anything besides letting those hot tears fall from his eyes – in which he was almost sure that were falling automatically. 

He was feeling like him and the mattress were becoming one, like his soul was being drained out of his body, like he was losing all his warmth and leaving behind only a cold carcass… but when a hand started to comb his hair gently a sudden warm sensation was felt inside of his heart. 

That  _ unique  _ sensation. That only Chenle was capable of making him feel. 

Chenle sighed as he approached more, carefully lifting and then placing the boy's head in his lap, Jisung turned around to Chenle's tummy and buried his face there, because he both didn't want Chenle to see his swollen face and at the same time  _ needed _ to smell the boy's sweet perfume. 

Chenle giggled at the scene as he rested his back against the wall behind him, and for the first time that day he didn't feel his head so congested with thoughts, because the main reason of his concerns was right there, in his arms, finding shelter under his wings. 

"Hey… you did it well today…" Chenle said in a soft tone as he caressed the back of Jisung's neck 

Jisung didn't reply, only left a deep sigh out that tickled Chenle's tummy a bit. 

"I know you don't wanna talk, you never do… but, can I talk?" Chenle said as he wrapped one arm around Jisung's back, to bring him closer between his legs and the other one was still caressing the back of the boy's neck. 

Jisung nodded, making his nose rub against Chenle's tummy, tickling the boy again.

"You are good enough, Jisung… You really need to stop pressuring yourself so much, I hate to see you being so mean to yourself, I know we joke a lot and that sometimes I say that I'm better than you…" He giggles. "But I'm just kidding, in fact you're better than me in many, many things… I admire you and you're important and talented and you really should stop doubting yourself like this." 

Chenle felt his shirt suddenly getting warmer and wet and that's how he realized that Jisung was crying again.

Jisung then left the boy's embrace to sit in the bed with his face extremely red, his hair a complete mess and his clothes all wrinkled but as soon he found Chenle's lost eyes staring at him he freaked out and laid in bed again, but this time Chenle followed him, lying right in front of him.

Making their eyes meet for the first time on that night.

Chenle gulped nervously while Jisung stopped breathing for several seconds, all the times where they had moments like this, where the tension between them was than clear, would never fail in making them want to throw their hearts up. For the fact that neither of them knew exactly what that feeling was. 

The  _ urge _ to be close, to protect, to feel each other… the  _ necessity _ of making sure that they weren't sad, the  _ need  _ to be there, whenever one called another. 

"Ha… you know… Why don't you go take a bath, Sung-ah?" Chenle said chuckling as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Um… am I stinky?" Jisung sniffed himself. "I actually took a shower right after I got home." Jisung said, confused.

"Oh, no! You're not… it's just—"

"—If I'm bothering you too much, you can leave…" Jisung said, frowning.

"What? No! Please, you're not bothering me!" He moved closer and cupped the boy's head with his hand. "You never bother me…" 

And the silence took over the place

Chenle regretted holding his face like this, because now he could clearly see all of his beautiful features: his small and very puffy eyes, his rosé little nose, his shiny and soft skin, and his bright red charming lips. Making him completely lost, helplessly hypnotized in it.

But it was Jisung the one who couldn't  _ just watch _ Chenle staring at him like that anymore, before he could realize he already ended the space between their faces with a kiss. 

Which startled Chenle, who almost jumped back but softened up after actually feeling the warm sensation of the boy's lips on his, they stayed like that for a few seconds, as if it was just a long peck, letting themselves appreciate the taste of each other's lips, but then Chenle decided to go a little further and gently bit the boy's lower lip, getting Jisung off guard.

Jisung moved his hand to inside of the boy's shirt and brought him closer by his thin waist, Chenle let a low groan out through the kiss, the taller moved his hands to his tummy, exploring it with his fingertips, while Chenle took his hand to his hair pulling it a bit down so that he could have more access to the boy's tongue. 

Body's entangled, messy breaths, hands not knowing exactly where to go… A passionate kiss, a kiss that they've been wanting and needing for really long.

"Oh… wow…" Jisung said, still a bit out of breath

"Yeah…" Chenle hummed while turning himself to stare at the ceiling. 

"That was…" 

"Incredible." 

"Yes."

"Yes…" 

It was all silent again.

Jisung moved closed and clung himself onto Chenle, who sweetly giggled at the gesture, also holding the boy tightly. No word exchanged for a while, the room was filled with their breath and the air conditioner's noises. 

Only them, their little touches and God as their witness of what just happened. 

Chenle wondered what their hyungs were doing but quickly came to the conclusion that at this point they are all wasted on the floor, or maybe also making out hiding in the bathroom — he caught Jeno and Renjun making out last time they drank together, they were so drunk that didn't even bother to close the bathroom's door, Chenle found it cute but never brought it to the surface. 

_ We all have our little secrets, I guess.  _

"Chenle, about earlier… thank you for coming here, and sorry for being so down…" Jisung said while intertwining their fingers together. 

Chenle grinned.

"Of course, of course I'd come… and I will always be here for you, that's what best friends are for!" Chenle turned around and pressed a kiss to Jisung's cheek, making him blush sweetly. 

"It's just that… my life was so dark, I was in a real  _ dark _ place, earlier, Lele… but once I see you, you just… Illuminate it all." Jisung moved his hand to the boy's cheek, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb. 

Chenle closed his eyes for a bit, letting only the good sensation of his fingertips be in his mind, and then he spaced out for a second, thinking about everything they went through, all the ups and downs, all the laughter and crying, all the bickering, all the clingy moments…  _ everything. _

And then he knew.

He  _ knew _ . 

That he didn't want to share any special moment with anybody else other than Jisung.

His Jisung.

"No… Thank  _ you!  _ You were the one who's always patient with me, who taught me korean, who even when I couldn't communicate well with you, you never made fun of me, you always just… was there, with the brightest smile, you never gave up on being my  _ friend _ … You're just  _ too _ important to me, Jisung, you're indispensable in my life." Chenle said, looking into Jisung's eyes.

Jisung smiled tenderly and moved closer to give Chenle a peck, and then another one, and another one… Chenle wrapped his arms around the boy's neck to initiate another kiss, this one much slower, as if they were trying to memorize every inch of each other's lips.

Chenle moved himself to sit on top of Jisung, then took his hand under the fabric of the younger's shirt feeling the cold skin clash against his warm fingers giving them both an explosion of sensations. 

"God, you're driving me crazy…" Jisung said, stopping the kiss and bending his neck back, enjoying how Chenle was rubbing his chest with his soft fingers. 

"It's mutual." Chenle simply said crawling his way back to the boy's lips.

After a few moments of slow kisses and tummy rubbing they finally stopped feeling their lips way too numb, they laid once again next to each other, but this time Jisung cuddled with Chenle, by hugging him from behind. 

Chenle was loving to be in that position, feeling like nobody could ever do him any harm, things got even better once Jisung started pressing slow kisses to the back of his neck, he was enjoying the shivers running down his spine, although it was tickling, bur at the same time relaxing and after every kiss he felt like he needed more of that. He never had his neck kissed like that before but for sure that was top 2 in his list of favorite things in this world, right below kissing Jisung's lips.

Once Jisung stopped he turned around to face him and leaned to press a kiss to his little nose, then returned with a soft smile on his face.

"I can't believe that you just made this hell of a day into actually one of my favorite days ever in my life." Jisung said widely smiling

Chenle chucked.

"Damn, my impact!" he said as he smirked

Jisung giggled and then rolled his eyes, then moved his hand back to the boy's waist. 

"Thank you."

Chenle gave the boy another peck.

"I just want you to remember that you're more than enough, that you're incredibly talented and overthinking will only hurt you, for no reason…" Chenle said, pouting.

"I will try to, okay? I can't change overnight, but I'll try, okay?" Jisung takes his hand to the boy's neck, caressing it. 

"I will be here to remind you that, you'll be okay, Jisung…" Chenle said as he approached more, saying the last part almost against his lips, then initiated another kiss, but then Jisung abruptly stopped after realizing something.

"Oh my God! you're also hurt! I completely forgot about it? I am sorry I was so insensitive I was just so bad I didn't even ask if you're better—"

"—Calm down! Yes, yes… it's still kinda hurting to walk but I am okay! I'll get better very soon, so will you!" Chenle said as he held Jisung's shoulder in an attempt to make the boy relax.

"But you had to perform today… even though you're also injured… Did it hurt you? You shouldn't have performed…" Jisung said.

"I hurt a bit, I'm not gonna lie, but I'm fine… we'll get to rest for the next few days, so, we'll recover soon!" 

Jisung looked at Chenle with a smirk in his face

"Yeah… we'll get some days off indeed, huh…" Jisung said as he took his hand to the back of Chenle's neck, pulling him closer again.

Chenle scoffed.

"For God's sake, I don't know if I love or hate this new side of you!" 

"There's only one way to find out." 

And like that they started kissing once again, staying like that all night until they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!! follow me on twitter in case you wanna check out my socmed chenji aus!!
> 
> 👉🏻 [ @sungleIe ](https://twitter.com/sungleIe?s=09)


End file.
